1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for applying a medium to an object. In another aspect, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for applying paint to an object. In still another aspect, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for painting utilizing rolling objects, such a marbles, which are rolled through puddles of paint, leaving a paint trail along the marble travel path.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Methods and apparatus for applying paint to surfaces are well known. The most common of these include brushes and spraying. For children (and many adults) artistic endeavors utilizing such traditional methods of painting can be challenging.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a method and apparatus of creating an artistic work more suitable to the talents and motor skills of children (and many adults). There also exists a need for a method and apparatus for creating an artistic work that is fun and entertaining for children and adults alike.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for creating artistic paintings that is easy to operate.
It is an other object of the present invention to provide for a method and apparatus for creating an artistic work that is fun and entertaining to operate.
These and other objects will become readily apparent from the following disclosure.